Under the Ring
by Jazzmaster
Summary: Kurt Angle is transported to an alternate version of the WWE which is even more horrible than the real one (well, almost.) The 4th and final chapter is here! COMPLETE!
1. Where are YOUR Olympic Gold medals?

Disclaimer for my disclaimer - It's not really written by Mick Foley.(shock). I don't own Mick Foley or any WWE characters.  
  
Disclaimer -Mick: Hi everybody, I'm number one best-selling author Mick Foley, and this is Mr Socko! Say hello to all the nice people Mr Socko!  
  
Mr Socko: Oh piss off Mick. Everyone knows I wrote your books and you have as much writing ability as Big Show does wrestling talent.  
  
Mick: That's not very nice Mr Socko. You're getting put back in the underwear drawer for that.  
  
Mr Socko: No, anywhere but there...  
  
Mick: Anyway, this is another fantastic fic from Jazzmaster. He's sure to be a best selling author just like me one day, but he doesn't own the WWE or any of it's characters. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Kurt Angle was in his dressing room. His Olympic gold medals were round his neck, he had a glass of milk in one hand and his World tag title belt round his waist. It's good to be Kurt Angle, he thought to himself. As Chris Benoit walked into the room, he thought this again, and believed it even more than he had the first time.  
  
"Hey Benoit. Looking for your Olympic gold medals? Oh wait, I forgot - you don't have any," said Kurt while holding his medals out so Benoit got a good look at them.  
  
"Shut up about your gold medals, Kurt. Gold medals count for less than nothing in the WWE," Benoit said bitterly. Kurt looked hurt for a moment, then that look turned to puzzlement.  
  
"The WWE? The World Wrestling Entertainment? That doesn't make sense mister," said Kurt.  
  
"Oh shut up baldy."  
  
"Make me," said Kurt. He put down his glass of milk and stood up. Now he meant business.  
  
"Make me make you."  
  
"Make me make you make me."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you make me."  
  
"I don't have to make you do anything Kurt. I am the greatest technical wrestler in the world today. Just prove me wrong."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Benoit stared at Kurt for a moment.  
  
"We have a match next. Come on," he said.  
  
The match was to be against Edge and Rey Mysterio, who had inexplicably become regular tag partners. Michael Cole and Tazz were at ringside commentating.  
  
"The mood is about to change! No one can stop the path of rage!" said Tazz  
  
"Ha ha, that's right Tazz, this is going to be a great match-up..."  
  
"Match? I thought commercials were running?"  
  
Rey and Edge are already waiting in the ring. Benoit's music plays and he comes out to the ring to no reaction (one will be added later.) Angle's music hits and Angle comes out to the crowd chanting "You suck."  
  
"Well we're underway and Angle is starting things off along with Rey Mysterio," simpered Cole.  
  
"What are you talking about Cole? Are you blind? It's Benoit and Edge who are starting."  
  
Benoit punches Edge several times.  
  
"Kick to the midsection by Angle," said Cole enthusiastically.  
  
"What match are you watching?" asked Tazz angrily.  
  
Edge hits a suplex.  
  
"Angle Slam!" screams Cole. Tazz decides enough is enough and applies the Tazzmission on Cole.  
  
"Tazz is trying to DDT me! Help!" screamed Cole before passing out.  
  
Angle was tagged in and thrown over the top rope by Edge. He got up off the ground irate and saw Edge still in the ring. Edge was laughing at Kurt.  
  
"What's so funny pretty boy? Where are YOUR gold medals?" Kurt asked rhetorically.  
  
"Under the ring," replied Edge. Kurt looked shocked. He lifted up the ring apron and looked under. All he could see were ladders, tables, a sledgehammer, road signs, Doink the Clown... He decided to crawl under to get a better look. Edge couldn't have gold medals could he? He, Kurt Angle, was the only Olympic gold medallist in WWE history. As he searched about under the ring, he forgot all about his first day in the WWE, back when it was still the WWF.  
  
********************************* Kurt's First Day************************************  
  
Kurt stood in Vince McMahon's office. His daughter Stephanie was there too, and kept looking at Kurt, giggling, blushing then looking away. Kurt knew what she wanted. All women wanted the same thing - his Olympic gold medals.  
  
"...and remember Kurt," said Vince. "Whatever you do, don't crawl too far under the ring."  
  
"Why not?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Just don't do it," said Vince.  
  
************************************Present Day*************************************  
  
Kurt realised he wasn't going to find anything.  
  
"That dirty rotten liar!" he said aloud to himself. He crawled out from under the ring.  
  
"Hey... wait a minute," he said, looking around. "Where's Edge gone? Where's Mysterio gone? Where's Benoit gone? Where have the fans gone?"  
  
He continued looking around, but the arena was empty.  
  
"Okay, very funny. Let's all hide from Kurt. You know folks have been pulling that stunt since my school days. The little bullies... always picking on me..." Kurt began crying for a moment, then wiped away the tears and looked angry. "But where are THEIR Olympic gold medals!? Where are THEIR autobiographies? I'm Kurt Angle! It's true, it's true! Now come out!"  
  
Kurt waited, but there was no response. He shrugged his shoulders then headed back stage. Where had everyone gone? Where had his Olympic gold medals and his tag title belt gone? Backstage, he was relieved to see Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"Hey, Steph, did you just see that? I go under the ring for a minute, then when I crawl back out everyone's gone? That's just rude! You do not walk out on an Olympic gold medallist in the middle of his match." Steph was holding a cup of tea in her hands. She squinted at Angle.  
  
"Sorry... who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Who am I? I'm Olympic gold medallist Kurt Angle! What the heck do you mean 'who are you?'. You wouldn't forget an Olympic gold medallist." said Kurt, waving his arms about frantically. Steph looked nervous.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, I just make the tea and coffee around here," she said before walking away. Kurt watched her go then saw Matt Hardy walk towards him.  
  
"She's just a tea girl? But I though she was The Billion Dollar Princess? I thought she controlled Smackdown?" Kurt said to Matt.  
  
"Well, she does keep all the cream for her and HHH," said Matt, before walking off in the same direction Steph had went in.  
  
Kurt leaned against the wall. What the heck was going on? He decided to find Vince. Hopefully he could explain what had happened. Kurt asked a couple of people where Vince was, and he was in luck - Vince was in the arena. Kurt followed directions to his office and went in without knocking. Vince leapt up as he saw Kurt enter.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Who do you think you are, just barging into my office like this?" growled Vince.  
  
"Not you too? Is everyone in the WWE suffering from amnesia? I'm Kurt Angle - Olympic hero. I've worked here in the WWE for years now. I've won every title that's worth having. "  
  
"Never heard of you," said Vince. Kurt was bemused. "But you're fired anyway! Get out! Get out now!"  
  
"You can't fire me - I'm an Olympic gold medallist!"  
  
"So where are your gold medals?"  
  
"Uh, I lost them..."  
  
"YOU'RE FIRED!"  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Off to see the wizard Or The pisspoor wi...

Disclaimer: Dude Love: I know there's been a big delay to this chapter, well, it wasn't Jazzmaster's fault, it was Mr Socko's!  
  
Mr Socko: Shut up you are nothing more than a puppet.  
  
Dude Love: Jazzmaster still does not own me or any other WWE characters! Anywho, chapter 2 is here and the third chapter will be up quite soon after.  
  
Mr Socko: This story sucks Mick, like you do.  
  
Dude Love: Enjoy!  
  
Kurt was still in McMahon's office with a look of sheer disbelief on his face.  
  
"Vince, I'm not sure you understand the situation - I'm an Olympic gold medallist!" emphasised Kurt.  
  
"YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand - You're fired!" yelled Vince. Security arrived and removed Kurt from the building. Head of security Nailz made sure Kurt didn't cause any more trouble before heading off to his job as a prison guard where he made sure mad criminal Big Bossman didn't escape in order to have a nightstick match with him again.  
  
Angle sat outside wondering how WWE had changed so much in such a short time. More importantly, how had everyone forgotten him? He was wondering what to do when a limo pulled up and the driver signalled for him to get in. Kurt hopped in the back and saw none other than Jerry Lawler, dressed as a jester and looking more miserable than normal.  
  
"King?" asked Angle.  
  
"No, I was sent by his royal highness to take you to the palace. I'm Jester Jerry Lawler."  
  
The limo began moving as Kurt began explaining to Lawler who he was.  
  
"...and that's how I retained my title in the six man hell in the cell at Armageddon..."  
  
"Okay, we're here, thank goodness," muttered Lawler.  
  
They got out and headed up the steps of the palace as Kurt told the story of how he won the WWE title for the second time. After a short walk they arrived at the throne room. JR was sitting on the throne with a crown on his head.  
  
"Here's the guy you asked me to fetch, King," said Jerry.  
  
Angle looked around, his expression saying "What the heck?"  
  
JR nodded and dismissed Jerry, who bowed and walked away.  
  
"Okay mister, what's going on? I want answers!" demanded Kurt.  
  
"I know what's happened Kurt. GTV cameras saw you coming out from under the ring."  
  
"GTV? I thought that was replaced by F-View? Who was behind it anyway?"  
  
"It was RAW's number one guy, Godfather. Godfather TV. But that's not important Kurt. You've been transported into another reality. This is like an alternate world to you. I brought you here so I could help you get back home."  
  
"Is that why no-one remembers me?"  
  
"That's right Kurt. In this world you're nothing more than a pizza delivery boy. Although the latest issue of "Pizza-delivery monthly" claims that you're the best pizza delivery boy in the business."  
  
"That's horrible! How do I get back to my own reality?"  
  
"Well, you can't just crawl back under the ring."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It could send you to any number of alternate realities. Maybe one so bad that Maven is world champion."  
  
"Anything but that!"  
  
At this point Mick Foley walked into the royal chamber.  
  
"If it were done when it is done, then it were well it were done quickly...what, you egg, young fry of treachery..."  
  
Angle turned around and squinted at Foley.  
  
"What the heck is he talking about?" asked Kurt.  
  
JR waved Foley out of the room.  
  
"He's this world's equivalent of your Shakespeare," said JR.  
  
"What are we talking about Shakespeare for? Last time I checked HE didn't have any Olympic gold medals," said Kurt.  
  
"Mick Foley has Olympic gold. He won a medal in gymnastics."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud. I have to get out of this world! What can I do?"  
  
"There's only one way Kurt. You have to go see the wizard.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Now Booker T, Kevin Nash and Chris Jericho come in and line up in front of King JR.  
  
"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of the WWE! Because because because because... because...um.. because..." they sang.  
  
"Just follow the yellow brick road Kurt!" shouted JR as Angle ran out of the palace.  
  
  
  
Kurt ran down the yellow brick road as fast as his legs would carry him. On his way, a witch stepped out in front of him. Her name was Ivory, and she was liked by no-one. She waved a purple veil in front of Kurt's face.  
  
"Get out of my freakin' way!" yelled Kurt.  
  
"Be my friend! Love me! Loooooovvvvee meeeeee..." she reached out to try and grab him but Kurt leapt out of the way and Angle-Slammed her on the yellow-brick road. Then he locked in the ankle-lock until she tapped out and crawled away.  
  
With that obstacle removed he continued his journey until a lion leapt out onto the road.  
  
"Arrgh! Don't eat me!" begged Kurt. He got down on his knees and started crying. When nothing happened to him, he looked up and saw what the lion really was. "Wait a minute - you're not a lion. You're Brock Lesnar dressed up as a lion! What the heck do you think you're doing?"  
  
Lesnar started shaking violently.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. I... dressed up as a lion to try and make myself braver, but it doesn't work. I'm still so afraid."  
  
"Whatever. Bye!" said Kurt before moving to get past him.  
  
"Wait! Please take me to see the wizard. He can make me the next big thing." said Lesnar, grabbing on to Kurt's leg.  
  
"Fine, if you let go of my leg right now you can come," said Kurt.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Lesnar while jumping up and down. Angle ran off. "Hey, wait up Kurt!"  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. The Wonderful World of the WWE

Mankind: Hello people, it's here at last, chapter 3 in the increasingly erratic "Under the Ring"!  
  
Mr Socko: You mean the increasingly awful.  
  
Mankind: We hope you all enjoy reading it.  
  
Mr Socko: I am going to take over your body Mick.  
  
Mankind: I'm Mankind.  
  
Mr Socko: You belong to me now.  
  
Mankind: ARRRRGH! No, help me someone this sock is possessing me!  
  
Mr Socko: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
  
  
  
  
The journey on the yellow brick road was difficult. Many failed WWE superstars had been banished to the side of the road, and lived their lives now jumping out at travellers and trying to rob them. Perry Saturn and Godfather, who by freak coincidence had been fired in both realities, had jumped Kurt and Brock from behind and stolen Brock's lion outfit. Brock had been weeping uncontrollably ever since.  
  
"Neweughew lion outfit," sobbed Lesnar.  
  
"Pull yourself together man, you're not making any sense," snapped Kurt.  
  
"Imnegah lion outfit."  
  
Kurt waved his hand dismissively and pressed on, ignoring Lesnars's crying. Honestly, imagine a growing man crying like a baby, thought Kurt. He was still annoyed that Godfather and Saturn had been able to surprise him like that. If only Kurt hadn't been distracted by Godfather's ho's... but they HAD asked him to tell them about his gold medals, which had proven too much for Kurt to resist. While his back was turned, Lesnar's lion outfit had been stolen. leaving Brock wearing only a pair of black trunks as if he was Stone Cold or Albert or something.  
  
"Boomshakalaka lion outfit."  
  
"Will you stop?" asked Kurt.  
  
They were both just walking now as they were much too tired to run. They had been on their feet for several hours now and needed to rest. Also, it was getting dark and they needed a place to stay the night.  
  
"Is there a hotel or anything around here?" Kurt asked Brock.  
  
"There's the Mae Young hotel not too far from here," replied Brock. Kurt winced at the mention of that name.  
  
"I don't think we're that desperate."  
  
"A bit further down is the Wonderful World of the WWE, which has some rooms."  
  
Kurt screwed up his face.  
  
"Why does no-one else realise that 'the' World Wrestling Entertainment makes no sense?"  
  
Brock looked confused.  
  
"I dunno. But there's a bar there, so I reckon it's our best bet."  
  
They headed off to the Wonderful World of the WWE, while Kurt told Brock about how drinking alcohol was unnecessary and gave Bradshaw as an example of what it could do.  
  
"Bradshaw is a Harvard graduate and I've never seen his lips touch a drop of booze," said a confused Brock.  
  
"So that makes Chris Nowenski..." began Kurt.  
  
"An alcoholic young man with suspicious facial hair who dropped out of school at fifteen," explained Brock. "He scares me. So does Bradshaw. So does this yellow brick road. So does your baldness."  
  
At this point they passed the Mae Young hotel. While some people in this reality were vastly different to their counterparts in Kurt's reality, some were exactly the same.  
  
"You want to see my puppies!" screamed Mae as she ran out of the hotel. Kurt and Brock had thought that they were too tired to run any more. They found out that they were incorrect.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Wonderful World of the WWE was a huge building situated on the side of the yellow brick road. Outcasts of the world (Maven fans) came here for a good time when they couldn't (be bothered to) go anywhere else. Kurt and Brock ran inside. Molly Holly was at the main desk. At least, an older, fatter, alcoholic, divorced, chain-smoking version of the Molly Holly Kurt knew was there.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" she asked angrily. Brock stood behind Kurt with one hand on his shoulder, shaking horribly.  
  
"That woman scares me Kurt," he said with his voice noticeably shaking. Kurt hit Lesnar's hand in order to have it removed from his shoulder.  
  
"We want a room for the night," said Kurt.  
  
"One bed?" asked Molly.  
  
"TWO beds!" said Kurt quickly.  
  
"And how will you be paying for this room, jackass?" asked Molly.  
  
Kurt realised he had no money and that Lesnar's had been stolen. He tried to think of something.  
  
"How much is Brock Lesnar worth?" asked Kurt.  
  
"He is worth nothing whatsoever," replied Molly before having a coughing fit. This gave Kurt time to think of an idea.  
  
"Well, we're going to see the Wizard of the WWE. We could ask him to give you whatever you want if you'll just let us stay the night.," beamed Kurt. Molly thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, I've always wanted my cousins to die in a really horrible way..." she said. Kurt looked a bit horrified at first, then realised the only alternative was to try the Mae Young hotel.  
  
"Consider it as done!" he said enthusiastically.  
  
"And I want a knife!" she added.  
  
"Consider it as done!" said Kurt.  
  
"And a big axe!"  
  
"Consi..."  
  
"And a Rocket Launcher!"  
  
"C..."  
  
"And a pony!"  
  
"Maybe you could write this down," sighed Kurt.  
  
  
  
Kurt and Lesnar managed to secure the room and went to the bar. They still had no money, but Kurt thought he could get them some drinks for free. The barman was D-Lo brown after all.  
  
"Hi, I'm Olympic Gold medallist Kurt Angle. All Olympic heroes drink for free, but of course a smart man like you would know that already."  
  
"That man scares me," whispered Brock.  
  
"I don't remember hearing anything about that. And I don't remember you from the Olympics," said D-Lo.  
  
"I think you'd better recognise just who the heck I am!" snapped Kurt.  
  
"I think you'd better recognise? Hey, that would make a great catchphrase!" said D-Lo.  
  
"You can have it if we can have free drinks," offered Kurt.  
  
"No way," said D-Lo.  
  
"Darn," said Kurt under his breath. He looked around the place. "Well, in that case... just put it on that guy's tab over there. He's known me for years, he always lets me do that."  
  
D-Lo looked sceptical.  
  
"The Undertaker let's you put stuff on HIS tab? But he's always telling people not to disrespect his tab," said D-Lo. Then he shrugged. "What the hell, what are you both having?"  
  
"What's the least scary drink you have?" asked Brock. D-Lo shook his head about madly.  
  
"Water!" he said.  
  
"Your head is scary. I'll have that. Water, I mean, not your head," said Brock.  
  
"I'll have a glass of milk," said Kurt. D-Lo looked puzzled.  
  
"We don't serve milk in this bar," he said.  
  
"He's not milk - he's Kurt Angle," said Lesnar as he took his water.  
  
"You don't serve milk?" queried Kurt. "What kind of bar is this?"  
  
Kurt had failed to notice that The Undertaker had walked over and was standing behind him.  
  
"This is MY bar!" he said angrily, and in a strange high-pitched voice.  
  
"They said to put their drinks on your tab, sir," said D-Lo nervously.  
  
"Oh they did, did they? YOU DO NOT DISRESPECT MY TAB!"  
  
Taker hurled Kurt over the bar and smashed a glass off of his bald head. Then his wife Sarah ran over and delivered an F-Five to Brock through one of the tables.  
  
"I am the next big thing!" she yelled.  
  
Taker left her and strolled out of the Wonderful World of the WWE.  
  
"I don't sing, I don't dance, and I don't get disrespected," he said before setting off down the yellow brick road on his tricycle.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Would you like me to lap dance for you?

Cactus Jack: Well, I had to cut my hand off to regain control of my body. Now Mr Socko is gone perhaps I can finish my next book in piece.  
  
Mr Socko: I'm lying on the ground Mick you fat bastard.  
  
Cactus Jack: Although I guess it's going to be difficult to write with one hand.  
  
Mr Socko: You find it difficult to write full stop end of sentence.  
  
Cactus Jack: And now I'd like to introduce chapter 4 of "The Erotic Adventures of Kevin Nash"... wait a minute, that's not this fic, that's my next book - no-one is supposed to know about it yet! Someone will steal my idea! Er, I mean, hi there folks, and welcome to the last chapter of 'Under the Ring'. I'm afraid all good things must come to an end, eh?  
  
Mr Socko: This fool of an author ran out of ideas two chapters ago, so it's no wonder this is the end. By the time the reader has finished reading this pathetic chapter I will rule the world.  
  
Cactus Jack: Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody! Enjoy the conclusion! BANG BANG!  
  
Mr Socko: I WILL RULE ALL.  
  
  
  
  
  
Having recovered from their beatings, Lesnar and Angle now sat at a table, although they didn't have any drinks.  
  
"How come Taker managed to beat you so bad? I thought you were an Olympic gold medallist?" queried Brock.  
  
"Shut up - you got beaten up by a woman!" retorted Kurt. Brock started shaking nervously.  
  
"Sarah is a monster! She can even F-Five Big Show!"  
  
Before Kurt could question this, Al Wilson wandered over and climbed up onto Kurt and Brock's table. He put his arms behind his head and began to sway his hips and moves his shoulders.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" Kurt asked Al.  
  
"Would you like me to lap dance for you?" Al asked casually.  
  
"I'm scared," said Brock.  
  
"So am I," said Kurt. "Al, get down from our table or I'll break your Angle, I mean Ankle."  
  
"Perhaps you would prefer my daughter to lap dance for you?" Al asked.  
  
"Heck no," said Kurt. "All I care about is getting back to my own reality and out of this crazy place."  
  
"I could put my thong on if you'd like," suggested Al. Angle and Brock immediately stood up, yawning loudly.  
  
"My, I'm tired. Time for bed," said Angle, and he and Brock quickly left the bar and went to their room. They awoke early next morning and prepared to leave.  
  
After their beating by The Undertaker (and the horrific offer of a lap dance from Al Wilson) Brock and Kurt were more than happy to have left the Wonderful World of the WWE. They now resumed their journey along the yellow brick road and their quest for the wizard. On their way they saw scarecrow Al Snow and tin man Chris Benoit, both of whom were ignored.  
  
Finally the pair reached the end of the yellow brick road.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Kurt. "This is JR's palace, where I started!"  
  
"Whoops," said Brock. "We must have went the wrong way after leaving the Wonderful World of the WWE."  
  
So the pair had to run ALL the way back, past Mae Young's, past the Wonderful World of the WWE, and finally they reached the other end of the road, where there was a different palace. They entered and took a look around. An elderly man with a long grey beard and grey robes was standing in the room they were in.  
  
"I am the wise wizard Ian McKellen, I mean, Gandalf, I mean, the wizard of Oz, I mean, the wizard of the WWE," said the old man. "Cough!"  
  
"Oh heck - he actually SAYS cough!" muttered Kurt. "Look, I've had just about enough of all this. So, send me back to my own reality."  
  
Suddenly the lights began flashing on and off and Victoria ran into the room.  
  
"Not so fast! I am the wicked bitch of the WWE and I will kill you for crushing my sister Ivory with that house!" she said.  
  
"I'm scared," said Brock. "No really - I am. I know it sounds sarcastic, but I really am."  
  
"I didn't do that. I just Angle-slammed her and then broke her ankle," explained Kurt.  
  
"That's much worse! Ivory loved that ankle! It was the only attractive body part she had. I will destroy you both for I am Victoria, the strongest person in this world!" yelled the bitch.  
  
"Find your courage Brock. It has been with you all along. Cough cough," suggested the wizard.  
  
Brock closed his eyes for a moment, and found that the wizard was indeed correct.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said. "Well bitch, where are YOUR under 15 bronze girls division bronze judo medals? Oh wait, that's right I forgot - you don't have any. HERE COME THE PAIN!"  
  
Brock ran over to Victoria, lifted her above his head and snapped her in two.  
  
"Oh shit," she said before dying.  
  
As Kurt watched on, the police arrived and arrested Brock Lesnar for the murder of Victoria. Nailz, possibly the most overworked security guard, prison officer and policeman in the world, handcuffed him and led him away.  
  
"Well, my turn. Send me back," demanded Kurt.  
  
"Sure Kurt, I, the great Ian McKellen, I mean Magneto, I mean Harry potter, I mean the wizard of the WWE, will aid you. You must put on these ruby slippers. Cough."  
  
Kurt looked at them.  
  
"No way mister. I'm an Olympic gold medallist."  
  
"They are the only way for you to get back to your own reality. Cough."  
  
Kurt sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
He took the slippers and put them on.  
  
"Now, cough, for the ruby earrings. Cough." said the wizard.  
  
"Wait a min-"  
  
"Cough. And the red lipstick."  
  
"NO NO NO..."  
  
"And the, cough, pink dress..."  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"And this blonde wig. Cough. Well okay, now you're ready to go. Just do some tap dancing while saying 'There's no place like the WWE. Cough.'"  
  
Kurt began awkwardly tap-dancing while shouting "There's no place like the WWE. Cough." over and over. Suddenly , reality fades away and Kurt finds himself back home. Assuming home was a big house filled with Al Wilson clones.  
  
"Would you like us to lap dance for you?" they all said at once.  
  
"ARRRRGH!" yelled Kurt.  
  
THE END  
  
Mr Socko: I RULE ALL! HA HA HA HA HA! 


End file.
